The present invention relates to a novel process for giving relief in several direction to a textile cloth; it also relates to cloths treated in this way.
It is well known to produce cloths pleated longitudinally (direction of warp) or transversely (direction of weft). The invention envisages a novel process for giving relief effects in several directions, i.e. both in the warp direction and in the weft direction.